


wounded without the pleasure of a scar

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korvira Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aggression, Biting, F/F, Korvira Week, Korvira Week Day Three, Mild Blood, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, gagging, korvira switch because I said so, this is mildly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Prompt: aggression"Power is an elusive thing, waxing and waning as it consumes all within its reach. It can never be truly possessed, only borrowed, harnessed, and wielded. Eventually, it must be released—by volition or by merciless force. Kuvira didn’t expect the Avatar to voluntarily relinquish a thing, nor did she intend on being merciful."Song: Call Out My Name x Weeknd
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Korvira Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943398
Kudos: 66





	wounded without the pleasure of a scar

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the incomparable Michael Ondaatje and his poem ["The Cinnamon Peeler"](https://www.lyrikline.org/en/poems/cinnamon-peeler-6570)
> 
> Here's my favorite excerpt from the piece: 
> 
> what good is it  
> to be the lime burner's daughter  
> left with no trace  
> as if not spoken to in the act of love  
> as if wounded without the pleasure of a scar.
> 
> You touched  
> your belly to my hands  
> in the dry air and said  
> I am the cinnamon  
> peeler's wife. Smell me.

Everything that Kuvira had hoped for her future, and the future of her people, grew into a blackness that swallowed her whole. The spirit ray ripped a seam between space and time, causing wreckage that couldn’t be undone. Her discarnate form was left drifting untethered from the earth. She was neither conscious nor comatose, but somewhere in between, her essence vibrating in a state of limbo. 

None of this was ever the plan. Kuvira only wanted peace, and a home, and a place in the world. Was this the unfathomable cost? Was the burden of saving a nation impossible to bear without losing hold of morality? Kuvira edged closer and closer to domination until her purpose was altogether lost. 

She descended into the bowels of the universe at lightspeed, seeing all her mistakes, reliving every misjudgement. Kuvira could sense her will to fight being replaced with devastating grief. Everything was lost—the war, her empire, her family. In a matter of seconds, a lifetime of enlightenment split Kuvira apart so her greatest fears and her darkest insecurities were laid bare at the forefront of her consciousness. A spiritual reckoning of that magnitude would have killed a weaker woman. 

Her body materialized and drifted to the ground somewhere in the Spirit World. She was a frigid shell of herself when she woke up, empty and abandoned once more. Along with her flesh and bone, her pain returned and clouded her mind, but a faint warmth surrounded her, making the hollowness bearable. It was a person, a timid embrace. After everything Kuvira had done _someone_ was still there. 

It took several dazed moments to recognize the steward watching over her in the unfamiliar realm. She was even more dismayed once she made out the battered landscape of Korra’s face. Fright set Kuvira’s body into motion, a shaky gasp escaping her lungs as she put as much distance between her and Korra as her weakened legs would allow. _Please let this be death,_ she prayed. If she was dead she didn’t have to keep fighting, she could finally rest.

There was no such mercy. The Avatar explained how they wound up in a field of spirit flowers beneath the glow of a new portal. Kuvira dropped to her knees, rife with shame, and pain, and anger. How had things gone so wrong? All she wanted was to be the savior she never had, a leader and a hero. Everyone she had relied on in the past inevitably let her down—her parents, Suyin, even Korra. Fate forced her to take control, and now she was being punished, as if she hadn’t suffered enough.

“Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom. You were gone. I had to do _something_!”

Korra could hear the war waging inside and see it burning in Kuvira’s eyes, madness in its final throes of life. It was a familiar struggle. She settled in the flowers in front of a woman that was much more than her enemy. It was painfully obvious that they had found the edge of existence so they could see how their lives ran parallel, their spirits were mere reflections, and their destinies inextricably connected.

“I think I get it now...after I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control.”

Kuvira didn’t want anyone’s sympathy, especially not Korra’s, but it felt good to be understood for once. In all her misguided attempts to lead her people, she never lost her admiration for what the Avatar was capable of, and it pained her to know how close she came to rivaling that power. To be the object of Korra’s pity was a fate worse than death, but what could she do, wounded and conflicted as she was? 

Kuvira decided to surrender. To yield to the Avatar. If she was going to submit it would be on her own terms. When Korra stood up and offered her hand as a brace, they stiffened in each other's grasp. Kuvira was suddenly very aware of Korra's muscular forearm, rugged fingers, and broad shoulders. Her eyes wandered to Korra’s mouth, questioning how her lips seemed so soft while the rest of her body was so firm. The emerald light of the spirit portal washed over her brown skin in a peculiar way, as if it was illuminating her from the inside out. Kuvira thought of all the power pent up inside that human form. A form that could be captured, and penetrated, and conquered. 

She pulled Korra down on top of her, earning a dry groan from the Avatar, but not resistance. Korra could have stood if she wanted to, but she didn't want to, and Kuvira had never felt safer than that moment underneath Korra's weight. 

"Sorry," she said cautiously, almost as if she might scare Korra away. But there was no fright in her soft blue eyes, only swelling lust. Korra lowered herself completely and let her lips feather across Kuvira’s cheekbone, earning a hiss of apprehension. 

Power is an elusive thing, waxing and waning as it consumes all within its reach. It can never be truly possessed, only borrowed, harnessed, and wielded. Eventually, it must be released—by volition, or by merciless force. Kuvira didn’t expect the Avatar to voluntarily relinquish a thing, nor did she intend on being merciful.

She pushed up against Korra until she was off balance enough to be pinned to the ground. Reflexes took over and she swung, but Kuvira pulled back and caught her hand mid-air. 

“Let go,” Korra demanded through clenched teeth. The halfhearted effort to free her wrist betrayed her, she didn’t want Kuvira to stop, but she couldn’t show how weak she felt under her touch.

Kuvira slammed the trapped wrist to the ground before grabbing the other. With Korra’s arms stretched above her head all she could do was twist about underneath Kuvira’s heavy armored body. 

“I was trying to save you,” Korra growled. 

A mist of spit made Kuvira flinch momentarily before she locked her gaze on her prey, a snarl pulling at her lip.

“Don’t act like you care,” Kuvira insisted. She knew she wouldn’t survive another disappointment, another promise of support turned into betrayal. “Don’t pretend like you’ll be there for me, then abandon me just like everyone else!” 

“What do you want then,” Korra asked. She was short of breath, anxious and panting, worried about what the answer might be. 

Truthfully, there was no answer that made sense. Kuvira wanted what Korra possessed but the closest she would ever get would be a different type of domination. She didn’t bother replying, words were useless.

Kuvira’s kiss was hot and brazen as she pressed into Korra’s mouth. Her tongue wasn’t shy, parting Korra’s lips and running across her teeth. Her hands tightened around Korra’s wrist until she felt the pain of a retaliatory bite. The metallic taste of blood came shortly after, and she didn’t dare suck it away. 

Kuvira dragged her teeth across Korra’s neck, leaving a sanguinous trail of scratches. Korra threw her head back with a whimper—pleased, pained, wild. All she could see was a midnight blue sky and icy grey mountains. Feral breathing against her ear almost drowned out the sound of her own pulse, a pounding crescendo coursing through her veins. She can feel Kuvira’s legs spreading to bracket her thighs, their waists smashing together with every needy grind.

 _More_. She wanted more, but couldn’t ask, and wouldn’t ask. She resolved to take it, and a quick gust of airbending forced Kuvira’s hands open, setting Korra free. A struggle might have ensued but Kuvira was not interested in stopping Korra from ripping off her jacket, removing her shirt, and frantically undoing her pants. Somewhere in the chaos, Kuvira shifted her weight to help, and kicked off her pants and boots in one swift motion. Korra did the same.

They slammed back into each other, grabbing fists of hair, bearing down into another kiss. This time Korra was the one without reserve, pushing her tongue into Kuvira’s mouth—again, and again, and again—fucking into the warmth, taking note of the sharp canines, humming as she felt a mess streaking across her thigh. Kuvira was dripping, her mind reduced to sputtering jolts of electricity, her pussy yearning for the tongue sliding against her own.

 _Now_. Kuvira was losing her already thin patience, she couldn’t wait, and wouldn’t wait. She let go of Korra’s hair, one hand clawing into the small of her back, the other sliding between her legs. The feel of her was just as intoxicating as her scent, like parting the flesh of sweet succulent fruit. Sticky, fragrant, supple, and easy. Opening only when the touch is firm, deliberate, determined. Kuvira doused two fingers as she lavished Korra with her heavy touch, then she pushed their entire length inside, separating them slightly. 

Korra lost control of her mouth, and pulled back in a holler, overtaken by the stroke of two adroit digits. It was almost too much, but she couldn’t back away, Kuvira was holding her still with nails digging into her skin. The pain was almost as satisfying as being split open. Her vision narrowed until it was just Kuvira she saw, hair tousled over her face, rage and hunger in her eyes, lips red from the sucking and biting. Korra wasn’t sure what emotion to act on—her anger or her libido—so she answered to both.

“Fuck,” Kuvira moaned, caught off guard by the soft hand against her abs. It didn’t linger, shoving its way between their bodies, cupping Kuvira's folds, a warm palm pressed against her clit. She was so sensitive the slightest touch would have made her shake, so Korra’s force edged her dangerously close to coming. She furled her brow with determination and sped up her pace, pounding into Korra, long and deep. The gushing rhythm was like music, and she wanted to make Korra sing for her.

Two soaked fingers turned into three inside Korra’s thrumming entrance. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt her walls clenching around Kuvira, barely able to take all of her. A raspy voice crooned in her ear, “I always…”

Kuvira withdrew her fingers, curling them to the sky as she did. 

“Get…”

She sunk back into Korra, their skin slapping together, sweaty and febrile.

“What…”

Again, she fucked her, heavy, and hard. 

“I want.” One final pump pulled the single thread holding Korra together. Her seams came loose, the very fabric of her body unspooling, giving way to a rapturous tension. The roll of ecstasy started in her core, then spread across her body like flames, engulfing every muscle until each one twitched uncontrollably. Ragged gasps made it hard for Kuvira to stop, she never imagined how sweet Korra would sound when she came. Korra was stunning as she melted against Kuvira’s touch. 

She brought her fingers to Korra’s mouth and slid them past her lips. Korra opened wider, sucking as they scraped her teeth. Kuvira wasn’t satisfied yet. There was more she wanted. More she needed.

Her hips rocked against Korra’s hand that was pinned between them. She fisted through her hair to hold her still while she fingered her mouth, pleased with the obedient look in Korra’s eyes. Her stomach tightened as she found the friction she was searching for, quickly climbing to her own orgasm, eyes lazily rolling back. 

Korra took advantage, aggressively drawing Kuvira’s fingers in until they were trapped. Her free hands pulled them out with a loud pop before pushing Kuvira’s hand to the side. In the distance, she could hear the search party getting closer. This had to end sooner than she’d hoped.

Her fingers swirled around Kuvira’s clit, it throbbed wantonly, and the taller woman cried out for release. Korra slapped her hand against Kuvira’s mouth and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Shut up.”

Kuvira obeyed, uninterested in whatever power games she dreamt up moments before. All she wanted was for Korra to let her come. She bit against the fingers that were gagging her mouth as Korra reached a vibrating speed, stimulating every nerve in Kuvira’s body. _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop._ She sang the command in her head but all that could be heard was muffled screams.

Reality faded for a moment, her ascension was fast, and the crash was faster still. Breathing was difficult, hearing was impossible, but Korra came into focus just inches from her face. How was she so beautiful no matter where she was? It didn’t seem possible that she could fit so perfectly under Kuvira, and still command her attention as the one in control, filling both roles so effortlessly. 

After the tremors ceased, the two women drifted apart to find their clothes, and quickly gathered their bearings. Every time their eyes met there was instant regret. They silently decided that what happened in that violet field of flowers—something between sex and torment—was nothing more than a vivid dream.

They did what they could to look normal despite their mussed hair and glistening skin. The battle beforehand provided a perfect excuse for the disheveled appearance. Korra supported the majority of Kuvira’s weight and they walked out of the Spirit World together, all their friends and family were waiting on the other side.

As Kuvira surrendered, and denounced her control over the Earth Empire, Korra tried to ignore the way her stomach twisted into a tangle of guilt. She couldn’t say it, not in front of everyone who wished Kuvira was dead. But she thought it to herself, painfully aware that she might never be able to say it out loud. 

_I think...I love her._


End file.
